Nathaniel Collins
Nathaniel Collins served as the primary leader of the Joined Services Agency in the first edition. Ever since the start of the story, both he and Khalid Mubarak had been at odd ends with one another for the past two-dozen plus years. He is also the father of Dante and Jeena Collins. Role In Story (SPOILERS BEWARE) Ever since "The Prologue" chapter, Nathaniel had always been trying his hardest to get Khalid to see the error of his ways and come back to JSA with him- even to go as far as warning him about the dangers of tampering with the Azora known as Silhouette. Nathaniel described the reaper as a two-edged sword that had the ability to kill Khalid's opponents, but would also turn on Khalid in the end. To no surprise, Khalid refused and denied Nathaniel's warning and a fight between the two soon took place. As neither side seem to give an inch, the clash ended with Nathaniel slashing out Khalid's left eye and Khalid scorching Nathaniel's torso in retaliation. Moments before Khalid pulled the trigger, swarms of JSA entered the scene and Khalid had no other choice but to escape injured with the green emerald in his possession. After some time had passed in "The Genesis" chapter, our heroes of this story were recruited by Nathaniel due to their newly-awakened abilities. At the first, the protagonists seemed rather skeptic of joining JSA until Nathaniel works out individual deals with each of the cast to get them to join (in which they immediately do). It is at this point where the group start going on missions at Nathaniel's discretion up until the events leading to the Day of Rebirth. Powers & Abilities *'Solar Manipulation' *'Light Manipulation' *'Elemental Master' *'High-Speed Flight' *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Final Move: Anthelian Halo- '''This final, last resort skill is what Nathaniel Collins used to purge Khalid Mubarak of his immortality during their final, fateful clash. Nathaniel literally uses the great power of the sun to transform himself into a divine entity made of pure light. With that immense power, Nathaniel concentrated that energy into a single beam so powerful that it not only defeated Khalid during their clash, but also made the Earth itself void of air for one milisecond when Khalid was hit by it. *'Anthelian Halo: Drawbacks- When using this divine power, it's stands absolutely clear that great power always comes with a great price. After using such a power, it was stated that Nathaniel pretty much lost his powers afterwards, and his lifespan was cut short when using godlike powers while still being a mortal human. Trivia *Nathaniel's first name is the anagram for his final move, "Anthelian Halo" as a reference to his great solar, godlike powers. *In one chapter, Nathaniel represents "The Lion" to Khalid's "Scorpion'''." *It should be noted that both Khalid and Nathaniel are the exact polar opposites of one another. Although both were great leaders in their own rights, Khalid represents false power and leadership -constantly using, abusing and manipulating the powers of others to make himself stronger. Khalid abandoning Nephthys after she gives him her powers over the pseudo and then devouring said pseudo to break the taboo and become a dark pseudo are keen examples of this. Khalid also constantly showboats his powers and fear tactics to the world at large -constantly abusing the weak to himself feel strong. *Whereas Nathaniel represented true power and leadership -working and honing his own skills daily to get to that point. Nathaniel never once had to prove to the world just how powerful he was, despite the higher-ups constantly underestimating both him and JSA as an insignificant, worthless organization in the government. He welcomed all into his organization and often encouraged the neophtyes to never give up and had coached them through every obstacle. It's only when the people and world Nathaniel cherishes most are in trouble, when we see the true, fearsome power inside of Nathaniel. Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:JSA Category:Deceased